villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eva Salinas (Frequency)
Eva Salinas (Jessica Camacho) is the villainess from "Bleed Over," the fourth episode of The CW's Frequency series (airdate October 26, 2016). Backstory Eva Salinas is the childhood friend of series protagonist Raimy Sullivan. In 1996, her mother, Carmen, was abducted by the Nightingale Killer--the same person who abducted and killed Raimy's mother, Julia Sullivan. It was also mentioned that Eva dropped out of high school and had been unable to hold a job in the years since her mother's disappearance. Events 20 years after her mother's disappearance, Eva wrote a book on the Nightingale Killer, but the novel wasn't selling very well. In an attempt to boost sales, as well as get attention, Eva turned heel and devised a plan to fake her own disappearance. She bought a mask (which she also wore) and a set a gloves and held herself captive at an old factory, with the plan being that she was held captive and escaped from the Nightingale Killer. Eva even went as far as starving herself for the three days she "disappeared" just to make herself look more sympathetic. Eva's villainous ruse worked; when she "escaped," she was the center of attention. She told her tale to Raimy and feigned concern over the press still being outside. Regarding a description, Eva told Raimy that the killer had a scar on his left hand. Raimy instructed Eva not to tell the press this because it would give Nightingale an advantage, but later on, the evil Eva is shown talking to the press about her ordeal, basking in the attention she was receiving. However, with her father present, Raimy exposed Eva's heel persona by revealing that her "disappearance" was a hoax, as Raimy pointed out that the only DNA found at the factory was hers. Now caught, Eva confessed everything. Later in the episode, Eva is informed by Raimy that there were consequences for what she did, but Raimy was willing to make everything go away if Eva just tells her what she saw. Eva stated that she didn’t want to tell the police about Nightingale out of fear, but the less she spoke about it the more people spoke about her, and she enjoyed the attention. In speaking about the man who took her mom, Eva says again that he didn’t always wear a hood. Raimy asks her about the other times Eva saw the man. Eva revealed that Carmen was having an affair with an accountant, and the only time Eva saw him was when she waited at the park for her mother to finish what she was doing. Eva then told Raimy that the man drove a blue truck with a white camper, had a military haircut and always wore sunglasses. Eva's consequences (if any) for her villainous deeds were not revealed in the episode. Trivia *Eva Salinas was the only villainess in the Frequency TV series. *Jessica Camacho also played villainess Gloria Montero on Law & Order: SVU. Category:Ambitious Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Full Face Mask Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive